


Költői Igazságszolgáltatás

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Az igazi ok, amiért a professzor a Szemfényvesztő Arkangyal célpontjává vált.





	Költői Igazságszolgáltatás

A fejemet lehajtva kapkodtam a lábamat a zsúfolt folyosón és igyekeztem nem neki menni senkinek, ami szinte lehetetlen volt. Minél messzebb akartam kerülni az irodától, sőt az egész helytől. Még mindig nem tudtam elhinni, ami történt, egyszerűen nem ment. 

Az egyik sarkon fordultam be, mikor beleütköztem valakibe és a frissen mosott padló miatt még el is csúsztam, a földre érkezést pedig fenékkel tompítottam. 

\- A francba! Ne haragudj! - kapott a kezem után és segített felállni, de én egy pillanatra sem néztem rá. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte és ez volt az utolsó szalmaszál, ott helyben kitört belőlem a zokogás. - Én tényleg nem...

\- Nem ez a baj - ráztam a fejem szipogva, majd felnéztem a férfira. A takarító volt, néha láttam csak, egyszer-kétszer rá is köszöntem, de sosem beszélgettem vele. 

\- Akkor? - vonta fel szemöldökét, whisky színű szemeiben kíváncsiság csillant.

\- Úgy sem hinnéd el - töröltem meg a szemeim egy fejrázás kíséretében.

\- Tégy egy próbát!

\- Itt nem - néztem körül, majd megláttam a személyt, akit a legkevésbé akartam, mire kirázott a hideg, a takarító pedig követte a tekintetem. 

\- Gáz van a proffal? 

\- Mennem kell - léptem volna el a férfi mellett, de elkapta a karom.

\- Ilyen állapotban akarsz vezetni? - kérdezte, én pedig néhány pillanatig csak pislogtam rá.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy kocsival vagyok? 

\- Ráhibáztam - vágta rá, fürkésző tekintete egy pillanatra sem engedte az enyémet. - Haza viszlek, rendben? Útközben pedig elmondhatod, hogy mi történt, persze csak, ha akarod.

\- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem vagy valami őrült sorozatgyilkos, aki így csalja el az áldozatait? - kérdeztem a táskám pántjával babrálva.

\- Nem tudhatod - rántotta meg a vállát, majd egy bújkáló mosollyal nézett rám. -, de tudod, túl sármos vagyok sorozatgyilkosnak - mondta, mire akaratlanul is kuncogni kezdtem. 

\- Evvel nem vitatkozom - fésültem a fülem mögé egy kósza tincsem. - Tényleg haza vinnél? - néztem fel rá tágra nyílt szemekkel. 

\- Persze. Elpakolom a játékaimat - utalt a takarítószerekre. - és mehetünk is - kacsintott, majd elfelé indult, de utána nyúltam. 

\- Nem mehetnék veled? - kérdeztem, majd a vállam felett átnézve a professzort figyeltem, aki láthatólag csakis arra várt, hogy egyedül maradjak. - Kérlek! 

\- De - bólintott közben ő is a professzort figyelte. - gyere!

Elpakolta a dolgait, majd kisétáltunk a kocsijához, én mondtam a címem és indultunk is. Mikor a motor felbőgött egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem és minél messzebb értünk az iskolától annál nyugodtabb lettem. Az út nagyrésze csendben telt, a rádiót sem kapcsoltuk be. A gondolataim akaratlanul is visszavittek az irodába, én pedig igyekeztem mindes másra gondolni, csak azokra a dolgokra nem.

\- Amúgy Gabriel - mondta felém fordulva, én pedig csak sűrűeket pislogtam.

\- Tessék? 

\- A nevem - engedett meg egy halvány mosolyt. - Gabriel. 

\- Istenem ne haragudj, csak máshol jártam - szavadkoztam zavartan. - Az enyém Angie.

\- Angel vagy Angela? 

\- Angel.

\- Szóval Angel - horkant fel, mire furán néztem rá.

\- Mi baj vele? - kérdeztem folyamatosan arcát figyelve.

\- Semmi, tényleg csak... 

\- Csak?

\- Csak eszembe jutott valami - mondta, majd leállította a motort. - Itt volnánk.

\- Köszönöm, tényleg nagyon hálás vagyok - mondtam, mire csak mosolyogva legyintett. - Nem jössz fel? Csinálhatnék egy kávét és... elmondhatnám, hogy mi történt. Persze csak ha még mindig érdekel. 

\- Érdekel.

Felmentünk a lakásomra, ahol leültettem a kanapéra, majd neki álltam kávét csinálni és valami rágcsálnivalót keresni, de csak egy doboz fagylalt volt a mélyhűtőben. Megrántottam a vállam, szedtem belőle két kistálba, majd a kávéval együtt egy tálcára tettem őket és kivittem.

\- Nem nagyon találtam mást - mutattam a fagyira.

\- Nem gond, úgy is élek-halok a fagyiért - mosolygott rám. Rengeteget mosolygott, mint akinek semmi gondja nincs, vagy mint akinek túl sok van és a mosolya mögé akarja rejteni. - Szóval, mi történt? Úgy néztél a proffra, mintha a baltás gyilkos lett volna.

\- Van olyan rossz - mondtam és közben kirázott a hideg. 

\- Nem muszáj elmondanod, ha nem akarod - nyúlt a kezem után, érintése valami hihetetlen mód nyugtatóan hatott. 

\- Szeretném - néztem aranyló szemeibe. -, attól félek, ha magamban tartom akkor megbolondulok. Egyszerűen csak, nem bírom elhinni, ami történt. 

Elmeséltem mindent, hogy órák után felmetem a professzor irodájába, akivel először az anyagról beszélgettünk, meg a plusz feladatokról, ahogy általában az lenni szokott. Aztán jött a jelenet, ami folyamatosan lepergett a szemeim előtt. Elkezdett fogdosni, majd megakart csókolni, nagy nehezen sikerült ellöknöm magamtól és kirohanni az irodából.

\- Akkor botlottam beléd - szipogtam. 

\- A rohadék - bukott ki Gabrielből. - És az ilyen tartja az erkölcs tant? Hányni tudnék - szorult ökölbe a keze. - De akkor nem csinált veled semmit igaz? Angie? 

\- Nem... Nem, de... Annyira megrémültem, egyszerűen nem tudtam mit csináljak. Sosem gondoltam volna...

\- Hé, hé, hé! - ült szorosabban mellém és átkarolt, mikor zokogásban törtem ki. - Semmi baj - törölte le a könnyeim. - Angel, nézz rám! Gyerünk Kis Angyalom! - tette két ujját az állam alá. - Nem nyúl hozzád soha többé, erre megesküszöm.

\- Ígéred? - néztem fel rá szipogva.

\- Ígérem. Veheted úgy, hogy az őrangyalod vagyok.

\- Köszönöm - öleltem át, majd hosszú csend következett, amit ő tört meg.

\- Tudod - kezdte, mire felnéztem rá. - mindig meg akartam kérdezni, de valahogy sosem jutottam el odáig. Miért köszönsz? 

\- Mármint...? 

\- Úgy értem, rengeteg diák jár az iskolába, egyik sem köszön, a felük még csak rám sem néz, hisz csak egy takarító vagyok, de te veszed a fáradtságot és köszönsz, még mosolyogsz is. Sosem értettem miért.

\- Én csak... Nem is tudom - húzodtam el tőle, majd kezembe vettem a fagyistálat, amiben már eléggé megolvadt a fagylalt, és ő is így tett. - Belegondoltam, hogy köszönünk minden egyes ott dolgozó tanárnak, akkor is, ha még csak nem is tanítanak, nem tesznek értünk semmit - vettem a számba egy nagy kanál fagyit. - és aztán ott vagy te. Te is ott dolgozol és te mindannyiunkért. Elpakolsz utánunk, eltakarítod a mocskunkat és még csak meg sem köszöni neked senki, nem köszönnek, ahogy mondtad van, aki még csak feléd sem néz. Hát ezért, mert igenis megérdemled, jobban is, mint bármelyik tanár - fejeztem be, majd mikor sokáig nem válaszolt mosoly kúszott az arcomra. - és nem festes rosszul az egyenruhádban.

\- Tudtam én, hogy innen fúj a szél - vonogatta a szemöldökét, mire a szemem forgattam. 

\- Csak ez a rész maradt meg mi? 

\- Nem, minden megragadt - simította kezét az arcomra. - és jó tudni, hogy valaki így gondolkodik - hajolt közel, tekintete az ajkaimra vándorolt, majd mint akibe villám csapott, egy szempillantás alatt elhúzódott. - Ne haragudj én...

\- Gabriel - kaptam el a kezét.

\- Csak az után amit a proff csinált, most én is... Most biztos valami perverznek gondolsz - engedett meg egy erőltetett nevetést. 

\- Én ugyan nem - mosolyogtam rá. - és egyébként is, a professzor olyat készült tenni, amit nem akartam, te viszont nem - mondtam, mire rám kapta a tekintetét.

\- Ó igen? - jelent meg az a jellegzetes mosoly az arcán és újra közel húzódott. 

\- Ó igen - néztem whisky szín szemeibe. - nem is sejted.

\- De, azt hiszem igen. 

\- Akkor? - kérdeztem, de nem vártam választ. Egy apró mozdulattál bezártam ajkaink közti távolságot és csókoltam meg a férfit. - Köszönöm - súgtam ajkaira. - Mindent köszönök - válasz helyett a tarkómra csúsztatta a kezét és ajkait újra az enyémekre tapasztotta, hamarosan pedig nyelveink is vad táncba kezdtek.

\- Lassan mennem kéne - súgta kifulladva. - kirúgnak, ha nem takarítok ki ma éjszaka. 

\- Akkor menj! - adtam gyors csókot ajkaira. - Azért holnap látlak? - kérdeztem, mikor már az ajtónál állt.

\- Nem szabadulsz tőlem - kacsintott, majd ott sem volt. 

Másnap reggel az egész iskola attól zengett, hogy a professzor kizuhant az irodája ablakán és meghalt. Rengeteg volt a pletyka, száz ember száz félét mondott, nem tudtam melyik lehet az igazság. 

\- Gabriel - kaptam el a férfi karját, aki azonnal kivette a füleseit. - Hallottad mi történt? 

\- Hogy hallottam? Én találtam meg a proffot, miután földetért - mondta, mire a számhoz kaptam. 

\- Jézusom! De jól vagy? 

\- Neki jobban fájt, mint nekem.

\- Tudod, hogy nem erre értettem - néztem rá komolyan. 

\- Minden oké - biztosított, én pedig bólintottam.

\- És mi történt? - kérdeztem kívancsian.

\- A vénkujon egy csinos kis lánykával ment fel az irodájába éjszaka, nem ez volt az első alkalom - tette hozzá. - majd néhány percre rá, a rövidebb úton jött le. 

\- Gondolod, hogy az a lány lökte ki, akit felvitt? 

\- Lehet. Ki tudja? 

\- Tudod mit mondok erre? - kérdeztem a kezdeti sokk után.

\- Bökd ki Angyalom, iszom minden szavad - mondta, a körülöttünk lévő diákok pedig elég érdekesen néztek ránk, még úgy is, hogy kétlem bármit is hallottak volna abból, amit beszéltünk. 

\- Ha így történt és a lány ölte meg, mert ráhajtott, akkor ez nem más, mint költői igazságszolgáltatás. 

\- Számból vetted ki a szót Angie - karolt át és gyors csókot adott a fejem tetejére. - Számból vetted ki a szót.


End file.
